Cuidadoso
by Odnoliub Kitsune
Summary: "Sin la presión inmediata de las heridas y la adrenalina, Mikado se muerde más la lengua alrededor de Kida de lo que lo hace con Anri. (Kida y Mikado tienen un momento tras la conclusión de la guerra entre bandas.)" —Traducción de "Careful" de tastewithouttalent, traída desde AO3. [YAOI —boyxboy—, One-Shot]


**AKDNDKSND--. ¡QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS A MI ADORADA PARABATAI POR RECORDARME A ESTA MARAVILLOSA PAREJA SOBRE LA QUE NO ESCRIBO NI LEO NADA HACE PFFFT...!, ¡MUCHO! Asdf... /Drools/**

 **¡OJALÁ OS GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ!**

 **ACLARACIÓN:** **No pretendo robar ni tomar crédito en nada, yo solo vengo a compartir esta breve maravilla, ggg.**

 **Sin más... ¡Comienzo!**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** ¡YAOI —Boy x Boy— AAALGO EXPLÍCITO! Si no os gustan las relaciones homosexuales o este pairing en concreto, ¡aún estáis a tiempo de salir de aquí! Por favor, llevémonos bien--, _yeah?_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ni los personajes de Drrr!!, ni la trama, ni absolutamente nada en este fanfic me pertenece aparte de mis propios comentarios y la traducción. El fanfic original se halla en AO3, llamado " ** _Careful_** " y es de la autoría de **_tastewithouttalent_**.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Kida ha estado extrañamente callado desde que Anri y Mikado hayan llegado a su habitación en el hospital. Es difícil mantener una conversación sin él, descubre Mikado, y lo peor es que Kida parece haber cambiado el parlotear por el mirar al otro chico. Está siendo sutil, para los estándares de Kida, supone Mikado; pero para el momento en el que Anri inclina su cabeza y murmura algo sobre tener que estudiar para un examen, Mikado ya ha estado manteniendo un sonrojo constante por casi veinte minutos y está casi desesperado por excusarse a sí mismo también. Está poniéndose en pie, farfullando un acuerdo ininteligible y preparándose para seguir a Anri cuando a Kida se le da por hablar.

—Mikado, ¿puedes quedarte un rato más? Siempre y cuando al objeto de nuestra adoración mutua no le importe caminar sola hasta su casa. —Anri agacha su cabeza, sacude su cabellera carbón en negación, y Mikado se deja caer en su asiento, deseando no sentirse tan como si acabara de recibir una sentencia de muerte. Es tonto, después de todo, conoce a Kida, Kida es su mejor amigo... Aunque no hayan hablado en semanas, no _realmente_ , y sin la presión inmediata de las heridas y la adrenalina, Mikado se muerde más la lengua alrededor de Kida de lo que lo hace con Anri. Al menos, estar nervioso alrededor de Anri sí tiene _sentido_.

Hay un toque contra su hombro, y no es sino hasta que Mikado levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que atentaba a ser un golpe juguetón que Kida le regala una sonrisa que está obviamente destinada a ser burlona; aunque no eclipsa del todo la sombra en los ojos de su amigo.

—¿Me tienes miedo ahora que has descubierto que soy un letal líder de una banda? —lo molesta Kida. Su voz es débil y algo trémula, pero hay un atento a humor bajo sus palabras—. Qué poco caballeroso de tu parte, Mikado. —Desplaza sus brazos para plegar sus manos tras su cabeza, moviéndose con cuidado teniendo en cuenta la aguja de suero intravenoso en su codo—. No soporto a los hipócritas, deberías saberlo. Si va a ser así, quizás deberíamos acabar con todo entre nosotros. —Kida finge un sollozo ahogado, pero hay un borde de preocupación real entre sus palabras, en algún lugar detrás de la tomadura de pelo y su parloteo casi insignificante, que hace a Mikado hablar rápido para tranquilizarlo.

—No, claro que no.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —demanda Kida. Estira sus brazos, inclinándose hacia adelante en la cama hasta estar tan cerca que Mikado puede distinguir la textura de sus oscuras pestañas—. Me hieres, tu subestimación ha destrozado mi confianza en mí mismo. Podría no recuperarme jamás.

Mikado se ríe. Se siente como si fuera la primera vez que ríe en días, quizás la primera vez que se ha reído _jamás_ de los dramas de Kida.

—No eres taaan intimidante.

—Nuestra amiga perfectamente dotada es una preocupación mucho más grande, ¿verdad? —El brazo de Kida rodea por los hombros a Mikado, y se sentiría casi normal si no fuera por la presión del tubo de suero sobre la camisa de Mikado. Entonces Kida se inclina más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para que su frente choque con la de Mikado, y ni siquiera las vendas atadas alrededor de su cabeza pueden deshacer la cómoda familiaridad en eso—. Sé sincero conmigo, Mikado. Ella realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

Mikado se ríe de nuevo, esta vez con un toque nervioso al sentirse consciente de sí mismo en lugar de con diversión sincera.

—Ya lo sabes, Kida, te lo he dicho. —Comienza a apartarse, pero Kida lo sujeta en el lugar y continúa mirando fijamente a su rostro.

—Dímelo de nuevo. Una vez más. —Los ojos de Kida se ven color bronce con esta cercanía, dorados y oscuros con una intensidad que Mikado no acaba de igualar—. Una vez más y no volveré a preguntarlo, lo juro.

Suena genuino, aunque Mikado no sabe por qué debería de. No es como si a él mismo le importara tanto eso, no es como si a Kida le hubiera importado algo así nunca antes. Pero no importa, en serio, y a Kida parece importarle ahora, al menos, y hay algo en la línea del suero intravenoso en el hombro de Mikado que le recuerda el destino que Kida pudo evitar muy por los pelos.

—Vale —dice, y debe carraspear para deshacerse de la presión por las emociones para que Kida no piense que se echará a llorar por Anri—. Sí, me gusta Anri.

—Claro que te gusta. —Los dedos de Kida se hunden en el cuello de Mikado, intensa y desesperadamente solo por un momento, y entonces se aflojan, con Kida apartándose y alejándose y sonriendo de una forma que luciría casi sincera, si Mikado no estuviera mirándolo a los ojos—. Si es que es mi _suerte_ estar en un triángulo amoroso con mi mejor amigo —Kida suspira dramáticamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de tal forma que remueve su cabello donde quedan mechones sueltos del vendaje—. Pues, solo queda una cosa por hacer entonces. —Sus hombros se enderezan, y líneas de determinación poco comunes se forman en su rostro. Es un acto casi perfecto, si no fuera por la manera en la que su boca tiembla divertida—. Nunca volveremos a hablar de esto, Mikado —comienza.

Mikado está esperando el resto de la oración aún, sea cual sea la gran declaración que Kida debe hacer, cuando el otro chico se inclina hacia él y presiona sus labios en los contrarios.

Todo ocurre muy de repente y muy, muy despacio. Mikado apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, de entender que _es_ _ta_ es la gran declaración de Kida, antes de que el rubio se aparte, pero tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para notar la tensión en los dedos contra su cuello, para memorizar lo suave que se siente la boca de Kida bajo la suya, para pensar que _no esperaba que mi primer beso fuera de esta forma_. Entonces Kida se está alejando, acomodándose en sus almohadas y dejando libre el cuello de Mikado, y cuando ladea su cabeza para mirar con atención por la ventana, Mikado casi se pierde el temblor continuo de su boca, ese temblor que no es diversión en lo absoluto después de todo.

—Oh —dice Mikado.

—Probablemente deberías volver a tu casa también —dice Kida, demasiado rápido y demasiado alto y sin mirar hacia Mikado—. Está oscureciendo, ya sabes, y confío en que Anri pueda protegerse a sí misma pero tú me preocupas más. Internet no es lo mismo que la realidad, no estoy seguro de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, ingenuo amigo mío.

—Kida.

—Y tienes un examen para el que debes estudiar, ¿o no? ¿O eso solo es una cubierta para poder aprovecharte de mi ausencia e ir a ligar con las chicas? Es eso, ¿verdad? Usarás a Anri para atraerlas y entonces harás tu movimiento antes de que ellas sepan siquiera que tienen otras opciones como yo.

—Kida, basta.

—Me vengaré por eso en cuanto salga de aquí, ya verás, y tan pronto como tus noviecitas me vean, van a--

Mikado está de pie, con su cuerpo nublado por esa misma locura temeraria que envío ese mensaje de texto masivo a los Dollars. Kida sigue sin mirarlo, eso no es bueno, Kida necesita _verlo_ , y cuando Mikado se mueve para tocar la cara del otro chico, Kida se sobresalta como si hubiera estado en shock y voltea hacia él por instinto. Eso es bueno, es lo que Mikado necesita, y apenas se da cuenta del brillo líquido en los ojos de Kida antes de que su boca esté de nuevo contra la del rubio.

Es más lento, esta vez. Kida deja escapar un jadeo que podría ser por la sorpresa o un alentamiento pero ciertamente no es una protesta, y Mikado recuerda el suero intravenoso en el brazo de Kida; trata de buscar puntos de contacto más seguros y acaba por sujetar el hombro del rubio y su muñeca más lejana, solo por el bien del contacto. Kida no se mueve, ni para alzar sus manos ni para acomodarse bajo la presión del toque de Mikado, simplemente se queda perfectamente paralizado contra la fricción de la boca del otro chico.

Mikado se aparta unos momentos después pero no mueve sus manos, mantiene su peso inclinado sobre la cama de tal forma que continúa invadiendo el espacio personal de Kida. El rubio parpadea hacia él, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y la expresión más inexpresiva que Mikado le haya visto jamás.

—No me has preguntado qué siento por ti —consigue decir después de lo que se siente como una eternidad de mirar a los ojos de Kida.

—Dije que nunca volveríamos a hablar de esto —dice Kida a duras penas, como si fuera el eco de la persona que era unos segundos atrás.

—Pero--

—No necesitas hablar —dice Kida, tan rápido que sus palabras se enriedan en su lengua—. Ten cuidado con mi brazo. —Y entonces ahí va de nuevo, moviéndose tan veloz como Mikado, y sus dientes chocan juntos antes de que Kida se eche hacia atrás soltando una risilla y vuelva a acercarse de nuevo, más despacio esta vez.

Kida ha hecho esto con anterioridad, eso al menos queda claro una vez que se recupera a sí mismo y comienza a moverse. Mikado no había pensado en los detalles antes, pero Kida ladea su cabeza y mueve su boca, elevando su brazo libre para deslizar sus dedos por los cortos mechones de pelo en la nuca de Mikado, y cuando entreabre sus labios Mikado lo imita tras un momento, abriéndose a la completamente nueva sensación de la cuidadosa lengua de Kida contra su boca y labios. El rubio es más gentil de lo que Mikado había pensado que sería, si hubiera tenido idea de que esta era una realidad posible en su vida, y su pelo es más suave también, cuando el otro chico desliza tentativamente su mano aún apoyada en el hombro del rubio hacia la nuca de Kida para rozarlo. Su piel es cálida, sus labios son suaves, y cuando el pulgar de Mikado toca la parte trasera de su oreja, Kida se remueve y ríe sin apartarse. Murmura "Eso hace cosquillas" contra la boca de Mikado antes de volver a concentrarse en besarlo.

Pasan algunos minutos más antes de que alguno de ellos hable, y resulta ser culpa de Mikado. Está pensando en el vendaje de Kida, y la aguja en su brazo, pero es difícil recordar donde están las extremidades del otro chico, y cuando los dedos de Kida se desplazan hacia arriba bajo el borde de su camisa él se encorva, mueve un codo y golpea el brazo del rubio, por lo que Kida sisea y se encorva también.

—Ah, ¡perdón! —dice Mikado, sobresaltado, moviéndose por instinto para tocar antes de darse cuenta de que eso no ayudaría en nada y apartar su mano.

Kida hace una mueca dolida, acomodando su brazo para echarse completamente en la cama, pero entonces vuelve a posar su mirada en Mikado y sus ojos relucen con bendito júbilo antes de sonreír.

—No me habría imaginado a mí mismo enseñándote a besar en el hospital.

Mikado brilla de un furioso rojo carmesí con ambos disculpas y vergüenza y Kida extiende su brazo libre para tocar el interior de su codo, enroscando sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del otro chico.

—Siempre he imaginado algo más como... mi casa, en un futon, quizás contigo rogándome que practique contigo antes de que vayas a probarlo con Anri.

Mikado hace un ruido impotente, demasiado confuso con el colapso de múltiples asunciones como para ofrecer coherencia alguna.

Kida apoya su cabeza contra la pared, dejando a su sonrisa crecer.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? Que la quieras. Yo también la quiero. Y a Saki, y a Mika, y a una completa lista larga de chicas. —Ladea su cabeza y los rayos de sol provinientes de la ventana se reflejan en su pelo y ojos y estos combinan por un momento—. Solo quiero estar en tu lista, como tú estás en la mía.

—Oh... —consigue decir Mikado—. _Oh_.

Las pestañas de Kida son iluminadas por el sol cuando parpadea, y la humedad en sus labios brilla cuando sonríe.

—Es una lástima que no pueda corromperte como me gustaría en este escenario —hay otro parpadeo ahí, una grieta en su fachada de experto—. Pero deberíamos sacar toda la ventaja que podamos a la situación.

—¿Deberíamos? —pregunta Mikado, sintiéndose tan perdido como lo hizo en su primer día en Ikebukuro.

La risa de Kida suena como a rayos de sol.

—Bésame de nuevo, idiota.

Mikado es más cuidadoso la segunda vez, al menos hasta que vuelve a olvidarse. A Kida no parece importarle.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Lo juro... Estos dos, a mí, me matan. ¿Shizaya? ¿Qué es eso? _MiKida_ ( _MasaMika_ ), señor@s. Y ¡OJO! No digo que no apoye el Shizaya o que tenga algo en contra... simplemente me quedo con esta pairing. -Abraza a los dos mushashos-. Digáis lo que digáis. (?)**

 **(Aunque de todas formas también shippeo a Izaya con Kida AJEEEEEEEM... /RUNS AWAY/)**

 **¡MMMUCHÍIISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! Opiniones y demás serán siempre bien recibidas. Críticas constructivas en caso de que alguien conozca el fanfic original y note algún fallo en la traducción, también.**

 **(DebocontinuarotrosFanficsloséperoestomepudolosientoenserioqidnekwndnd.)**

 **¡Saludos desde Júpiter! /Hearts/**

 **PD: No, la portada no es obra mía. NINGUNA de las portadas de mis fanfics y/o traducciones lo son. Solo digo. /Fidgets/**


End file.
